Al Horford
|+ colspan="2" style="text-align: center; font-size: 125%; color:#000000; background-color:#ffffff"|' ' |- | colspan="2" style="text-align: center;"| Horford during the 2018 Eastern Conference Finals |- Puerto_Plata_(city) Puerto Plata], Dominican_Republic Dominican Republic] |- Dominican |- |- Personal stats |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|'Listed height' | 6 ft 10 in (2.08 m) |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|'Listed weight' | 250 lb (113 kg) |- Professional basketball career |- Center/ Power forward |- No. 42 - Philadelphia 76ers |- NBA |- |- 2007 / Round: 1 / Pick: 3rd |- Atlanta Hawks |- 2007–present ( |1|1}} years) |- College basketball career |- Grand Ledge (Grand Ledge, Michigan) |- Florida |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|'Playing career' | 2004-2007 (3 years) |- Career history |- |2007–2016 |Atlanta Hawks |- |2016–2019 |Boston Celtics |- |2019–present |Philadelphia 76ers |- Career highlights and awards |- | colspan="2" style="text-align: left"| *5× NBA All-Star (2010, 2011, 2015, 2016, 2018) *All-NBA Third Team (2011) *NBA All-Rookie First Team (2008) *NBA Shooting Stars champion (2011) *2× NCAA champion (2006–2007) *SEC Tournament MVP (2007) |- | colspan="2" style="text-align: center;"| |} Alfred Joel Horford Reynoso (born June 3,1986) is a Dominican professional basketball player in the NBA at Center/Power Forward for the Philadelphia 76ers. College Career Al Horford attended Grand Ledge High School in Grand Ledge, Michigan, U.S., and was a star player on its basketball team. He was rated a four star recruit by rivals.com. He entered college at Florida with fellow incoming Freshman Joakim Noah, Taurean Green, and Corey Brewer. He made an immediate impact as a Gator, starting at center in the front-court with David Lee. He helped the Gators win the 2005 SEC Championship.He started his Sophomore season without many expectations. Many people did not believe that the Gators would be very good in the 2005-06 season, losing three starters from the previous years team. The Gators, with Horford's help, surged through the season winning the SEC Championship. They entered the 2006 NCAA Tournament as a number 3 seed. Horford showed great leadership as he and the Gators swept through the first four rounds to reach the Final Four. The Gators beat the Cinderella story of the tournament, George Mason, to reach the final. Then they beat UCLA in the Championship where Horford had 14 points and 7 rebounds. Horford and the Gators started the 2006-07 season with hopes of repeating as National Champions. In December 2006, Horford missed a series of games due to an injury. Coach Billy Donovan held him out of a game against Stetson University in hopes that he would be adequately healed for a December 23 showdown in Gainesville against the #3-ranked Ohio State Buckeyes. One day before the game, Donovan announced that Horford would be unable to play. Surprisingly, however, Horford entered the game from the bench to guard Ohio State superstar Greg Oden, a highly-touted 7'0" (2.13 m) freshman. Horford tried to contain Oden, holding him to just seven points (well below Oden's season average of just over 15). Horford himself scored eleven points, adding eleven rebounds in limited action. The Gators beat the Buckeyes in what is now regarded as not just a great game, but also one of Florida's best-played games at the Stephen C. O'Connell Center. On the final home game of the season, on March 4, 2007 against Kentucky, Horford became the fourth on his team to score 1,000 career points, on a free throw in the second half. He needed 14 points during the game to reach the milestone, and scored exactly the number needed. On April 2, 2007, Horford and the rest of the Gators became the first team to repeat as national champions since the 1991-1992 Duke Blue Devils, and the first ever to do so with the same starting lineup. Then in May 2007, Horford, Taurean Green, Joakim Noah, and Corey Brewer all announced they would leave early for the NBA. According to an interview on Rome is Burning with Jim Rome on March 18, 2009, Horford said that he finished his degree at Florida in the summer after his rookie year in the NBA. NBA Career Rookie Season Horford was quickly picked by many fans as a top 5 pick in the draft.4 On June 28, 2007, he was selected 3rd overall by Atlanta Hawks in the 2007 NBA Draft. On February 16, 2008 Horford played in the NBA All-Star Rookie Challenge. He had 19 points and 7 rebounds as the rookies were defeated by the sophomores. During his 2007-2008 rookie season, Horford was honored as Rookie of the Month on four separate occasions: November, February, March and April. Horford ranked first among rookies in double doubles (25), as well as rebounds (9.7 rpg), which was 13th among all NBA players. Among first-year players, Horford also finished sixth in scoring (10.1 ppg). On May 1, 2008 he finished second in voting to the Seattle SuperSonics' Kevin Durant for Rookie of the Year. On May 13, 2008, he was the only unanimous selection to the 2008 Rookie First Team. During the 2007-2008 playoffs Horford managed 12.6 PPG, 10.4 RPG and 1.0 BPG. Personal Information Married to ex-miss universe Amelia vega December/11. Horford was selected to be on the packaging of the video game NBA Ballers: Chosen One with fellow center of the Orlando Magic Dwight Howard. In January 2009, Horford made a cameo in R&B singer Ciara's "Never Ever" music video. Category:National Basketball Association players Category:Dominican basketball players Category:Foreign basketball players Category:Atlanta Hawks players Category:Centers Category:Power Forwards Category:Florida Alumni Category:Born in 1986 Category:Boston Celtics players